


Talking Dirty

by lionessvalenti



Category: White Collar
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Dirty Talk, Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter comes home for a shower and to tell Elizabeth some good news. Coda to episode 2x10, Burke's Seven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Lefaym.

"Peter?" Elizabeth asked at the sound of the front door opening and closing. She walked from the kitchen into the living room and blinked at her husband's dirty shirt and bruised knuckles. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Peter grinned. "We got him." He tapped his badge, clipped to his belt. "And look what else I got."

"Oh, honey, that's great." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his mouth. "You know how much I like it when you catch the bad guys."

"Almost as much as I like hearing you talking dirty to a stranger in a phone booth," Peter replied.

Elizabeth laughed. "That wasn't dirty talk. But I did see that look on your face. For a second I thought you might forget that Neal and Sara were sitting right there and take me on the coffee table."

"They could have watched."

" _Really._ "

"No." Peter chuckled. He kissed the top of Elizabeth's head and slowly asked, "That wasn't dirty talk, huh?"

She laughed. "Oh, babe, you haven't heard dirty talk." She dusted off his shoulder, but the dirt wouldn't budge. She knew was more to this than what he was letting on, or he'd be stripping her out of her clothes with his teeth by now. She looked up at him. "What happens next?"

Peter sighed. "We got a name, and I know who to talk to about it." He shook his head. "I'm going to have to go back in the office after a shower and change of clothes."

"So no quickie?" Elizabeth asked, though she had already seen that coming. She knew he wouldn't be able to relax until all of this was sorted out, and she didn't mind. They were going after the man who ordered the hit on Mozzie and killed Kate.

He brought his hand to her cheek. "I'll make it good when I get back. I promise."

"It's always good," she replied, reaching up to unbutton his shirt. He was going to take it off anyway. "You catch another bad guy and when you get home, I'll show exactly how dirty I can talk."

"That sounds fantastic," Peter said. "I like whatever comes out of your mouth."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "I like it when you come in my mouth."

Peter laughed and dropped his face into his hand for a moment. "I walked into that one, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. And there's more where that came from."

He kissed her, then started for the stairs. "I'm looking forward to this," he said with a grin.

"Think of it as incentive," she replied. "And you should reconsider Neal and Sara watching. It's kinda doing it for me."

Peter stopped and held up his hands. "No comment," he said and went the rest of the way upstairs.

Chuckling to herself, Elizabeth sat down on the sofa. She was used to this from Peter, and he did always make it up to her. He might even bring flowers. He knows which ones she loves.


End file.
